Big Town Ninjas
by Colafangirl93
Summary: Sequel to Small Town Ninjas. Haven't read it? Don't worry. The sequel is as independent as a sequel can be which means you don't have to read STN first ; What will happen when the Akatsuki attend high school and has to "fight" against the evil teachers?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The very first chappie on the sequel to Small Town Ninjas! PS: Before you start reading read chapter 15 on Small Town Ninjas, it contains some info that will explain some words and random insides I will be using in this story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters from Naruto…Masashi Kishimoto is one lucky guy!

Claimer: I do own the C-girls and the plot of this story

The only thing left to say then is read and enjoy!;) And ofc, review!

Big Town Ninjas

Chapter 1: A deal

Everyone sat in the living room chilling when Anne suddenly jumped up abruptly causing Hidan to almost fall out of the couch because he had had his legs wrapped around her waist. "What date is it?" she screamed panicking while holding her hands against her temple. Julie and Vilde started howling with laughter because she looked ridiculous. Anne shot them death glares and went to get the calendar.

A few seconds later a scream of agony could be heard in the large Akatsuki hideout. Julie and Vilde sighed and started walking to Anne who at the moment was looking pale and scared. "What the hell Crispy?" Vilde asked. Julie hit Annes head.

"Ouch! I really wish you would stop doing that Cookie! It fucking hurts goddamnit! Anyways, the bad news…look at the date. We only have a week left until the school starts again. Goodbye lovely summer vacation…hello second year of high school…long days without Hidan…"

Julie hit her friend again. "Stop being such a drama queen! Days without Deidara are much worse than days without Hidan…days without Hidan are a relief!" Anne punched her friend on her arm and left the room to find Hidan. Julie sat down and looked careless. Vilde shot her daggers causing Julie to look irritated and shout: "What?"

Vilde rolled her eyes and said: "You are kind of stupid you know that right?" Julie sent her friend death glares and said: "Yeah but I'm stupid in an awesome way!" Vilde rolled her eyes again and said: "Whatever…what I mean is that it is true…we only have one week vacation left!" That caused Julie to snap out of her careless coma. "What? Why didn't anyone tell me? You are such an Orochimaru Crazy you know that?" Vilde sent Julie death glares. "You are such a Danzõ!" she shouted back. The discussion was on.

The sight that met them when they reentered the living room 10 minutes later was enough to make them puke; Hidan and Anne were glued together making out. "Get a room!" Vilde shouted. Julie threw the closest thing in reach at them; an empty bottle of coke suspiciously enough.

Hidan showed them the finger before he turned to face Anne. "Look no matter how much you make out with me I just fucking won't go to your school next year!" Anne first looked resigned before she said while smirking, in what was supposed to be a whispering voice: "We can do IT every free period" "Eeeeew Crispy!" Vilde and Julie said. Deidara and Itachi chuckled a bit. Hidan smirked and said: "Fucking hell yeah!" Anne smirked back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You know what? We should throw a party!" Anne said. "Yeah! And we should invite Coco and Cozy too!" Julie added. Vilde smiled and said: "Liiiikes it!" Pein looked a bit resigned and said: "More C's?" Julie, Vilde and Anne all smiled widely and nodded. "Come on Konan, boys can't plan parties so we girls have to do it!" Every one of the boys looked a bit irritated causing Julie to stare at them and say: "What? It's true…"

"Wait a second un" Deidara said. "Hn" Itachi added. Hidan just looked at them and then laughed: "Oh yeah…you haven't agreed to go to the school yet…well they don't need an agreement from you, you do everything they say. You are such pussies!" "Says the guy who is being bossed around by a 17cm shorter brunette who in addition is younger than you…" Kisame said. Hidan looked like he could have sacrificed someone to Jashin; pissed. "SHUT YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING HOLE WILL YAH? FUCK YOU!"

Kisame snickered evilly and hi-fived with Deidara and Julie; they simply loved to burn Hidan and did it as often as possible…which meant several times a day. Then Julie and Vilde turned deadly serious and said: "But seriously…you guys are joining us this school year. You'll be russ this year…that will be so much fun!" "Yeah! Pein you can get them some false records that says that they have finished the first and second year right…and to yourself and Konan of course?"

Pein first looked impassive then he smiled a bit. He had heard a lot about the russ and had always wanted to rule a place in a way like that. Pein snickered evilly and said: "Yes I sure as hell can!" Everyone looked crept out; Pein never evil-laughed in public. This meant that he had a very evil idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay this chappie is just partyfluff! Forgive (…or forget) it ;) This story is not among my best…**

**Julie: You gotta be kidding right? Any me and Deidara is the best!**

**Deidara: *smirks* Yeah!**

**Julie: *glomps him***

**Me: Pfft I'm glad I'm not that fangirlish**

**Hidan: Hey babe…**

**Me: ….**

**Hidan: *crept out then annoyed* shut it! You're hurting my religious ears goddamnit**

**Vilde: What have they heard to be so religious?**

**Hidan: Jashin-sama…blahblah…fuck…blablah…girls…**

**Julie and Vilde: *hits him* shut it dickless-wonder**

**Me: Ey!**

**Hidan: Oi! Oi! That's not fair! I just wanna kill you guys…sacrifice to Jashin**

**Julie and Vilde: *runs***

**Hidan: *runs after them with his scythe***

**Me: Now that they have disappeared I'd just like to say, I do not own any of the Narutocharacters. I DO OWN the story and the C-girls! P.S. Crazy, I have the uncensored version of youxItachi in this chappie!:))**

Chapter 2: The party & 2 new C's

Everything was set and ready. The music was playing on full volume, drinks were placed on a table together with food as tapas and to Kisame's disappointment; sushi and the house was filled with people dressed in cocktail dresses, shorts, fancy tops and tuxes, shirts, jeans etc. The creepy thing was that Zetsu was running drunk around in the house screaming "Party snack!"

Diana was already drunk and was dancing slutty with Kisame who seemed to enjoy it. Their tongues were twinned together in a passionate kiss. "Aaaw I feel sorry for Kisame!" Ingeborg said.

"How come?" Julie said looking disgusted as she watched the blue-skinned man and her friend. "I mean …Diana won't remember a thing tomorrow right?"

"Dooh it's Diana we are talking about…she is drunk every party!" Vilde said. "Talking about drunkies…have anyone seen Crispy?"

"I'm right behind you baka! I'm actually still sober!" Now that came as a shock on her friends. "What?" Julie said. "Stop kidding Crispy!" Vilde said. "Is that a pancake?" Ingeborg asked causing the others to look weirdly at her. "What the fuck Cozy?" Anne said. "No I mean it! Is someone cooking pancakes here? I'll be at the kitchen…see you guys later…don't get too drunk Crispy!"

Vilde rolled her eyes and said: "Yeeeah riiight…Crispy is probably drunk when another hour has passed" Anne smiled widely and took a huge sip out of a drink Hidan had brought to her. He was already completely wasted. "Hmm boost?" she said. Hidan rolled his eyes and kissed Anne causing her to almost drop her drink.

In fact it had felled unless Julie had grabbed it just in the right second. "Ooor maybe we just have to wait another minute…drinking boost is so typical Crispy" "I might as well have a taste on this…" Julie said as she lifted the drink to her lips to take a zip. Vilde looked almost worried at Julie but started to howl with laughter as her purple-haired friend spit the drink out.

"Eeeew it's pure boost! How strong is this shit anyways?" "95%!" Hidan answered before he went back to make out with Anne again who at the time had her leg wrapped around Hidan's waist. "S-L-U-T-T-Y" Julie and Vilde sang in quire.

In the kitchen Sasori was staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her body was tall, thin and draped in a purple dress that reached to her knees. She had brown hair and blue eyes that were busy staring dreamy at the pancake he had on a plate in front of him.

"How much for that pancake?" Ingeborg asked. Sasori bit back a chuckle and answered: "How about a date?" It was first then Ingeborg turned a bit to look at him. She couldn't help it and gasped; he was gorgeous. Sasori smirked a bit.

"If I get the pancake" "Sure" A few seconds later Sasori and Ingeborg was sitting by the table talking while she ate the pancake. "So I guess you love pancakes?" "Yup. How about you?" Ingeborg answered.

"I'm just not really that much of a partydude and we had pancake mixture in the fridge and…hey what are you going to do?"

"Make more pancakes, you want some?" Ingeborg said while smiling widely at him. She had already opened the fridge and found the mixture. Sasori bit his lip to not gasp; she was gorgeous when she smiled. He just nodded and smiled a bit while thinking to himself: w_hat happened with my "careface"? _

"Hello sexy" Deidara said smugly and kissed Julies neck while wrapping his hands around her small waist. Julie couldn't help but giggle a bit; she was almost drunk. "Had a little boost yeah?" Deidara added as Julie turned around to face him.

"Nooooooo" Julie said and tried to look innocent. Deidara chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit. "Let's dance hmm" he said. Julie swayed a bit causing Deidara to chuckle some more and put his hands securely around her waist in a tight grip. As the song "Sex on the beach" by Spankers started playing they were already glued together in a hot intense dance.

Deidara's hands were placed in a fast grip around Julie's waist, her hands were tangled into his hair which for once weren't in a ponytail and hung loose. Julie bent closer to him and let their lips meet in a passionate kiss where each ones tongue explored the other's mouth.

Vilde was pinned against the bed with a shirtless Itachi on top of herself. She was only wearing black blonde underwear. Itachi smirked a bit as he bent down and started kissing her neck as his fingers travelled up and down her inner thighs causing Vilde to moan loudly. Itachi smirked even more as he let his tongue travel down her neck and further down.

Outside the party had almost come to an end; wasted people were asleep in the garden and on the couches, many people had returned to their homes, Pein was drunk and chuckling evilly while bossing some Akatsuki members around making them clean up the house which was a total mess.

Hidan and Anne had long time ago went to their bedroom. Deidara and Julie had escaped to their part of the house before Pein had had the chance to force them into cleaning up.

Ingeborg was sleeping in the kitchen while Sasori watched her amused. Sasori chuckled a bit and lifted her up in his arms. Then he carried her until he reached one of the guest rooms and put her down on the bed and wrapped the dyne around her. "Goodnight" he said before he lurked back to his own room snakystyle to escape Pein's commandoes.


End file.
